This invention generally pertains to a protective hasp attachment devices for padlock applications, and in particular to U-shaped shackle padlocks used in conjunction with general purpose hasps to secure doors, drawers, and various styles of closure structures.
The most commonly used padlocks and attachment devices such as fixed and articulated hasps and staples are typically loose fitting and of "U" shape. This assures ease of use, flexibility, and minimal cost. Unfortunately these configurations provide ease of forced attack using bolt cutters, prying tools and similar methods. Many many attempts have been made to protect these vulnerable elements. Typically the shackle is hidden within a protective structure as can be seen in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ 1,690,041 Sundquist 2,584,575 Goldwasser 3,572,062 Beebe 3,727,438 Knaak 3,916,654 Mudge 4,031,719 Klinger 4,033,155 DeLuca 4,106,315 Dohanyos 4,307,904 Daus 4,380,160 Hoffman 4,437,962 Halopoff 4,535,612 Seremet 4,576,022 Gamble 4,655,487 Korn 4,690,441 Fazzolari 4,745,783 Poe 4,781,043 Loeffler 4,788,836 Poe 4,949,560 Anderson 4,961,329 Anderson ______________________________________
The common disadvantage reflected in the prior art is the restrictive nature of the concepts that limit the applications and choice of padlock that can be used. The newer and better concepts often require costly manufacturing methods and find few applications as a result.